The Prince and the Pauper
by Hane no Aozora
Summary: Hibari decided to die, but when he was going to do it, Dino came into his way. DinoxHibari, my first KHR fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: almost all credits go to Amano Akira.

Dino is 25, Hibari is 18.

Preface: I'm a bit confused about the ratings... some of my friends said that this kind of story should be M but I want this to be T-rated. Well, to be safe I rated this M.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**First Encounter**

That big man threw him out to the cold sidewalk, almost made him bump into the passerby's. That big man spat at him, "Don't ever come here again, bitch!"

A few people stopped walking to watch the scene, and in just seconds, a small crowd formed around him.

Hibari was too old and tired then to fight back, so he just took his jacket and wore it around his thin shoulders. He paid no attention to the mumbling crowd and just walked his ass off.

He looked up at the sky. There were no stars, instead, the dull, black sky was trimmed by the lights from the tall buildings, the places where salary men went everyday for a living. He sighed. The night was still young and he had nowhere else to go. He hadn't ever thought that he could feel so damn bored. He didn't have anything he fond of to begin with. He didn't have friends, he didn't have hobbies. He was just him, and nothing else.

It was the first time he couldn't react when someone smexed him. He just feel disgusted, and he wanted to get out. He just didn't give a shit about the money anymore. Too bad the geezer was the hot-tempered one. He got a hit in the face, but fortunately it wasn't anything serious.

He chuckled, the sighed again.

He felt so pathetic. He wondered how his life would be if he was born in a decent family. Maybe he would be in university now, taking major in politics or medicine, studying hard for midterms or final exams, sleep late due to doing home works, and, maybe—he felt so strange thinking about it, having a girl friend or two.

_Che_, he thought, _I think I'm really getting older_. If life started to feel like losing it's essence, then there were no reason for him to keep on living. If he looked backwards, he had no purpose in life from the start. He loved no one, and no one loved him. No one would cry if he perished, so why did he care to stay alive all this long?

_Human is stupid_, he rubbed the back of his head. _I'm stupid, too_. Sigh…

DINNNNN!!!!

Hibari was startled by the honking sound. His mind wandered off too far that he needed a while to notice that a car was running towards him. The neurons in his brain sent a warning but, he didn't know why, his feet were like glued to the road that he couldn't move. He didn't even know how he ended up in that place. As the distance between him and the car was diminishing, he could hear the still sane part of his mind screaming, telling him to run, but then, the thought came into him again.

If he didn't have any reason to live, why bother?

He closed his eyes as the car driver began to be impatient and hitting the horn since he knew he couldn't make it to stop the car before hitting the crazy man. He even shouted…

"WATCH OUT!!!"

Something—someone—pushed his back with a big moment. A screeching was heard, and as Hibari fell on his knees, he heard something heavy collide with the asphalt road. His ears rang like crazy for a split second. He forced his body to stand up, and saw people crowding again around him. He looked around to see what happened: a blond man lying unconscious two meters from the car near him, which the bumper was a bit damaged from the hit, and there was a trail of blood on it.

The driver hurriedly came out from his seat and ran towards the blond.

"Are you okay?!!! Hey, please, pull yourself together!"

"Dino-sama!!!" An old, tall man pushed himself to the center of the commotion. His eyes went bigger like they were going out from their sockets seeing. "DINO-SAMA!!!" He ran to the said Dino-sama's side and checked for his condition. After two seconds looking up at the wounds, he took out his cell and phoned a certain number.

"Yes… it's near Block-F. Please hurry!"

He put his phone into his pocket again and took Dino in his arms. "You, and you," he pointed at the unfortunate car driver and Hibari, "both of you are coming with me."

Not so long after that, three cars came with a ruckus. The old man, the blond victim, and Hibari got in to the limo, while one of the men in black from the other car rode with the car driver. In less than five minute, they went and the street came back to its previous state.

^o^

At the same time, at the Vongola Headquarters.

"Whaaaat? Dino san got caught in an accident?!!!" Tsuna yelled to his phone. "How come? He just went home from my house!"

"I saw it, Tenth," Gokudera said. "A car hit him when he tried to save someone…That Romario guy called their men and I think they're on the way to the hospital. It looked serious."

"Then, can you tail them and tell me which hospital they're heading to?"

"Okay," Gokudera answered rather swiftly, and Tsuna felt that he didn't like the idea. "Since I'm already on it. I know you'll tell me to do this. 'Sides, he's the heir to a supporting family."

Tsuna just then realized that he could hear a machine sound as Gokudera's background. "So you're talking while you're on your bike? That's dangerous, Gokudera-kun!"

"Haha, that sound just like you. Later, Tenth."

Gokudera shut the connection first. Tsuna glared at his cell and sighed. _Hope Dino-san will be okay_…

^o^

Hibari stared outside. The sighing was never stopped. Romario glared at him for his I don't care attitude. When he struggled to survive, hardships continued to stand in his way. And now that he decided to just die, this stupid blond man ruined his plan. What the heck was the world want to do with him? He was tired, he was frustrated, he was just a mere existence that people wouldn't notice when he was no longer around. This man better had some hitman with pistols under their sleeves that would shoot Hibari the moment he stepped out from this limo for a revenge.

How he wished that to happen.

"Rrr… Rroma… rrrio…" Dino weakly whispered.

"Dino-sama! Dino-sama, you remember me? Look, how much fingers I have now?"

Dino chuckled. "There are two fingers, Romario."

Romario looked worried, and Dino chuckled a bit louder. "I was kidding. I see three. I'm fine, Romario."

"Dino-sama, we will arrive at our private hospital in a minute. Don't worry, you'll be fine, Dino-sama!"

"I'm sure I will. You know what, I won something."

"What is it, Dino-sama?"

"I betted we'd need a bed in our limo. See, I need it now."

Romario forced himself to laugh.

Dino turned his head at Hibari, who sit at the other side of the bed. Their gazes collided and Hibari hastily averted his eyes. Dino could see a slight blush made an appearance on Hibari's pale cheeks. Dino groped around to find Hibari's hand, and squeezed it when he found it.

"Don't ever try to kill yourself, because no matter how useless one's life is, there's always a meaning in it. Just… don't… lose hope…"

Dino's squeeze loosened, and the hand fell weakly from Hibari's hand.. Dino's eyes were closed.

"Dino-sama?" Romario called in panic. "Dino-sama? DINO-SAMA!!!"

^o^

To be continued!

Preview for the next chapter: Dino is dead and becoming a shinigami.

Haha, I'm kidding, this is not a cross-over fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: this site's name says it all.

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto are 17, Kusakabe is 31 (gomennasai, but he looks so old!)

**Chapter 2**

**Coalition Meeting**

Hibari still wore the hateful expression while the car driver beside him was quivering like crazy. Half of Hibari's hope came true. That blond man was the heir of a mafia family who came from Italy to make an alliance with another famiglia whose the head was living in Japan. Mafia means hitmen. But the last part, the part Hibari had hoped to happen the most, wasn't true. These men took him and the car driver to an isolated room for an interrogation, not to kill him for injuring their boss.

The man named Romario checked Hibari and the car driver's identity thoroughly and, after five hours or so, found nothing suspicious. They knew Hibari was as good as homeless and the car driver was a chauffeur. Then, glaring as wide as possible at them, Romario mumbled,

"Both of you are clear. Follow this man, he'll escort you to the streets. While you're at it, I want you two to be blindfolded."

Romario walked out of the room like a ghost.

^o^

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto sat beside Dino's stretcher. Gokudera ignored the warning _NO SMOKING AREA_ and looked outside of the window to the rising sun. Yamamoto's face was never unhappy, so he smiled as if he was watching something amusing. Tsuna's expression was worried and apologetic.

"I should have had Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun accompany you back from my house. Your injuries look awful," he said that line again.

"Don't worry, Tsuna, it's nothing. As long as I'm with my men, I'm fine. 'Sides, that boy was really pretty, I hope Romario hasn't sent him out."

"The boy you saved?" Gokudera muttered.

"Yeah, he's really really really pretty. He's always frowning and looks serious but he's kinda cute. I wanna know his name and his address… or at least his number. I wanna have a talk with him."

"You must not, Dino-sama," said Romario, who just went in. "He's just a filthy prostitute, he doesn't deserve your attention. I've sent him out hours ago."

Dino pouted. "Did you ask him his name? His address?"

Romario looked like he had swallowed something bitter, but he he had to answer. "His name is Hibari Kyouya, he's homeless. He sleeps at hotels almost every night with different men."

"His life is so pitiful. It must be hard for him to keep going."

"If it isn't hard, then he wouldn't attempt suicide," Romario grumbled. "And Dino-sama won't be injured."

"I'm fine! Sheesh, stop being a baby sitter, Romario, I've grown up. Let's talk about something else. What's my agenda for today?"

Romario sighed. He wanted to tell his master that he should be bed-rested for as long as possible, but he knew Dino wouldn't like being tied to bed that way, so he pulled out a small book from his pocket and opened a certain page.

"Today is free, Dino-sama," he said in gratefulness. "But you have an appointment with Kusakabe-gumi's representative tomorrow."

"Kusakabe-gumi?" Tsuna joined the conversation. "Then it must be Kusakabe-san. He's a freaking man with strange hair style. He always has at least seven of his men guarding him, and they all carry a katana. You must be careful, Dino-san."

"Thank's Tsuna," Dino smiled. "But if I can't handle a small group like that, how can I lead Cavallone and serve the Vongola properly?"

^o^

Hibari was going to sleep in a small alley between a convenient store and a pub when that man called him.

"Found you, Hibari. Where have you been this whole week? No, don't run you unthankful dog. Have you forgotten who sheltered you that night? You've belonged to me since your dad asked me a favor. You can't runaway from me!"

"Che," Hibari bit his lip. "I swear I'll bite you to death, Kusakabe!"

^o^

Tsuna came along with Dino to the meeting with the Kusakabe-gumi's representative. Although Dino was a good fighter, he couldn't do anything when his men weren't around, so Tsuna was a bit worried. In case the worse came to worst, they'd still have at least Gokudera and Yamamoto.

The Kusakabe-gumi headquarters was in a rundown house that Tsuna thought it was abandoned because rumors said it was haunted. Tsuna never once walked past that building because each time he saw it from afar, he could feel his hair all standing.

"So this is the place," said Gokudera, almost chewing the cigarette he was holding between his teeth. "I'll go first. If I give a sign, that would be mean they want to ambush us so don't hesitate to run." He walked ahead first with hands inside his pocket, preparing for his dynamites.

"He acts like a brave guardian," Dino smiled. "You've picked a good family member, Tsuna."

Tsuna nodded. Yamamoto stretched his muscles. "Well, I can't let him have all the credits. I'm going too," he said, gripping firmly onto his baseball bat. Dino let out a little laugh.

"Anyway, talking about guardians, I heard you've recruited little Lambo of the Bovino family? Don't you think he's a bit too young for this?"

Tsuna opened his mouth nervously. "Well, it was Reborn's idea… I told him I don't want babies to be involved but he insists. Unexpectedly, Lambo accepted the proposal. But I keep him from the family's business as much as possible."

It was Dino's turn to nod then. "Kids should have a good childhood memory."

"I agree," Tsuna nodded, though he thought that he was a kid, too, and didn't want any mafia to be involved in his life.

"Tenth!" Gokudera called. "They said we can go in now."

"R-right away, Gokudera-kun!" said Tsuna. He and Dino walked in together to the house. Astoundingly, the interior was quite good, despite the poor appearance of the front house. Everything was made from woods. They met a receptionist table in the first room they entered. A pretty girl smiled at them (the smile got wider when she saw Dino) and waved her hand at a door, telling them where exactly the representative of the Kusakabe-gumi was waiting for them.

"Oh, it's Kusakabe-san," Tsuna whispered to Dino's ear as they saw a guy with stupid hair style sitting on a pillow behind a table.

"Well, if it isn't Sawada Tsunayoshi from the Sawada clan. What business do I possibly have with you?" Kusakabe narrowed his eyes at Tsuna.

"Well… um…" Tsuna gulped. "I'm just… giving Dino-san here a company. I won't take part in the discussion."

"But we will," Gokudera said. Tsuna hissed, "Gokudera-kun!"

Kusakabe glared at him and Gokudera's face looked like he was a blood thirst slaughterer and hadn't killed anything in the past twenty four hours. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Dino coughed.

"Uhm… let's start the talk."

Kusakabe snorted. "I've read your proposal. I decided to not believe you even though you're from Italy. Especially because you're from Italy."

"What's wrong with Italy?" Dino raised an eyebrow.

"I just can't believe someone I don't know. And you haven't given me proof that you're really from a strong mafia family. I don't associate with those who are weaker."

"Somehow he reminds me of a certain someone," Tsuna whispered and Yamamoto chuckled. Kusakabe glared at them.

"What kind of proof do you want?" Dino asked.

"At least a fight."

"You and me?" Dino asked. "Here?"

"What? No!" Tsuna yelped. "Dino-san, you haven't fully recovered yet!"

"Yes, I agree with Sawada-dono, Dino-sama," Romario added.

"I'll be fine, Tsuna," Dino smiled warmly.

"No, you and my subordinate," Kusakabe said. "If you're willing, I'll call him to come here now."

"Okay," Dino nodded, right at when one of Kusakabe's minion forced his way into the room.

"Boss! Bad news! He escaped again!"

"What?!!!" Kusakabe stood up, almost spilling the tea on the table. "How could you let him escape?! Fuck." Kusakabe ran outside of the room, followed by the minion who threw an apologetic smile at Dino and Tsuna.

"That guy must be having a prisoner," said Yamamoto.

"What should we do, Dino-sama?" Romario asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should help, to show good deeds, you know. Prepare the car, Romario."

^o^

Hibari stroked his tonfas with care. It had been a long time before they reunited. His hands had been feeling so empty and lonely without them. Gratefully, that idiot Kusakabe didn't even think to move the tonfas from the usual room. Phew.

"That's him! Chase him, hurry!!" A shout was heard a few meter from his back. Hibari spat out and run.

"He's running!!"

"I know he is, just go after him, he's fast!"

"Shit… how did he get so much energy?"

Hibari turned left at the front of a dead end and waited for his chaser. He licked his lips and smirked. Feast had just begun.

Those people arrived, approaching Hibari slowly.

"You know what? I'm dead hungry right now, I haven't eaten for days," Hibari moved forward. "And I'm stronger when I'm hungry, so I tell you, you better back off if you still want to live."

"That's rubbish! Oryaaa!!" A man jumped at him.

^o^

Kusakabe broke his phone in two. A few people stared at him for a while before they continued walking, knowing who he was. The one who phoned him was one of the Hibari's chaser. He said Hibari got away and the connection suddenly cut off. _That guy is not to be taken lightly_, Kusakabe noted.

"Kusakabe-san!" a car was stopped near him. Dino's blond head poked out of the window. "Can I be of any help?"

"No. Stay out of this!"

"But I want to help… as a way of showing you my strength. So, tell me, who's this escapee?"

Kusakabe drilled into Dino's eyes, so intent that Tsuna who sat beside Dino felt the gaze poking him in an unease manner. Maybe he can do something, Kusakabe thought.

"Alright, I'll talk in your car, give me a space!" he said.

"Hey, there's no more space here!" Gokudera, who sat beside Tsuna, protested.

"Oh yeah… why didn't we use the limo," Dino sighed.

"I think I have an idea," Yamamoto said from the front seat. He opened the door and moved to the door beside Gokudera. "You can have the front seat, Kusakabe-san, I'll sit here."

"Wha… there's no more space, you idiot!" Gokudera snapped.

"There is!" Yamamoto pulled Gokudera out, then sit in the place where Gokudera was, and pulled Gokudera back in the car, sitting on his lap. "Problem solved, hm?"

"No!! Let go of me!! I'd rather have the Tenth sit on me than this!"

"Hahaha… bear it for a while. Let's go, Romario-san!"

"Okay," Romario cheerfully chirped.

"This is embarrassment…" Gokudera gnarled as Yamamoto's arms wrapped around his belly.

The car went slowly on the busy road. Kusakabe pulled out a photo from his pocket and handed it to Dino.

"This is the guy I'm after."

Dino almost got a heart attack seeing that photo.

"Are you hitting on a grade schooler?!!"

Tsuna choked, Gokudera yelped, "WHAT?!" and Yamamoto didn't give any reaction, he was concentrating on humping Gokudera.

"That's not it," Kusakabe's face turned red for a millisecond. "It's an old photo of him. I don't have his new photo."

"Oh… I see…" Dino nodded, while a thought came to Tsuna's mind. _How can we search a guy using that photo?_

"He's dangerous and he's been under my guard for years. His dad borrowed some money from me and gave him as a payment. But this guy never acknowledge me as his master, that's why I put him in jail, but he always finds one way or the other to escape. His weapon is a pair of tonfas. His height is about this man," Kusakabe pointed at Gokudera.

"That's a wide range of people, but we'll find him," Dino said unhesitatingly. "And as the reward for finding him, you'll be my ally, Kusakabe-san."

"That's if you find him before my men do."

^o^

DN: Whoa… its been so long since I posted the first chapter. I don't know when the next one will be up… *gaping at the orangeish sky* Sorry for the extreme OOCnees, because if it's not OOC, then it's not my work ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Lalalala… I'm a Katekyou Hitman Reborn big fan.

Vorewort: Thanks to you all who have reviewed and/or put this crappy writing of mine in your favorite list, alert list, whateva. Arigatou gozaimasu! =w=b

And I barely have time to write recently since I have an exam once a week since two months ago. *sigh* And this chapter isn't really my best of work but I have the feeling that if I don't post it soon I won't be posting it for a long time.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Wall**

Hibari never once paid attention to the Kusakabe-gumi, not to mention counting all Kusakabe's sworn brothers, and he was kind of amazed at the fact that Kusakabe really had much brothers. The night's tide had fallen, swallowing the earth with darkness. The lamps were turned on to enlighten the small city of Namimori, giving a dim light and somehow a bit romantic feeling to the people in the streets. Hibari sat down in the sixth dead end he had found today to catch his breath. His stomach let out a low growl.

"I'm getting hungrier and hungrier," he muttered, caressing his belly.

"This way!" a rushing sound was vaguely heard.

"No, that way, I saw him!"

"Let's split then!"

"Shit…" Hibari squeezed his jacket and forced himself to stand up. That Kusakabe really put on so much effort in finding him today. He was ambushed about twelve times and managed to avoid Kusakabe-gumi's guys about ten times. Usually, he could have two or three days full freedom after he broke away.

Hibari walked among people, tried hard to blend in. Fortunately, he had an average height so he wouldn't stand out too much in the crowd. The only things that made him looked different are his weapons and his wounds, but no one would really care about it, would they? Actually, Hibari would happily hand himself to Kusakabe if that man willing to finish him off. But Kusakabe wouldn't do that. He'd torture Hibari until he was satisfied, and Hibari knew Kusakabe wasn't that easy to be satisfied.

_Bump!_

A girl with high school uniform bumped his shoulder. Hibari glared at her (damn, that was hurt!), and the girl gasped in shock.

"I… I'm so sorry!" that girl hurriedly apologized, bending down her body.

"What are you doing, Kyouko-chan?" said a familiar voice. Hibari turned in reflex.

A high school boy, wearing a black gakuran and a grey shirt beneath, was staring at him. He had a rather long black hair tied neatly and eye balls with different colors. At first that boy's facial expression was surprised, but then he smirked.

"Nothing, Mukuro-kun," said the girl named Kyouko, hastily moved to Mukuro's side.

"Long time no see, Kyouya-nii."

Hibari turned around and walked away.

"Chrome said hi!" he shouted. Hibari didn't stop.

"You know him, Mukuro-kun?" Kyouko asked.

"He's my half brother, but we rarely see each other."

"Oh. You don't look alike, I mean, he looks so scary!"

Today was really a hard day for Hibari.

^o^

"It's so cold and I'm so tired…" Tsuna sighed. "Who the hell we're looking for, actually…?"

"You can climb to my back, Tenth," said Gokudera.

"N-no… I can still walk, thanks!"

"You look tired too, Gokudera. Wanna climb my back?" Yamamoto offered. Gokudera smacked him in the head.

"Don't stay such stupid thing out loud, you homo!"

But Yamamoto just laughed.

"Damn that Dino…" Gokudera grumbled. "In the end we don't use the car and seek for this mysterious guy by feet. He had made the Tenth exhausted, he'll surely pay for this."

"Hey, why don't we eat dinner and go search this guy after that? My dad's place is nearby. He'll be more than happy to cook us something."

"Is it free?"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna scolded in whisper.

"It's free, don't worry. We won't charge anything from you. Let's go!"

"But I hate going there…" Gokudera averted his eyes. He still remembered the unpleasant memory of that place.

Yamamoto's dad ran a bar in the area and it was quite well known for he employed pretty girls as waitresses. In the morning, it was a café that sold pretty cakes, tea, and of course, coffee. At night, it was a gay bar and the waitress were swapped with bishounen waiters. Those waiters weren't waiters for nothing. They approached those who came alone and seduced them, to the point that the customers couldn't do anything but to accept. That way they could get an even higher payment.

Gokudera was almost taken by one of the waiters. If he was not mistaken, that waiter's nickname was Belphegor.

"Oh, it's you!" Yamamoto's dad greeted them warmly from behind the long table. He put off his gloves and came forth to hug his son. "Where have you been? How's your baseball? Are you here for _that_ business?"

"I'm still doing it," Yamamoto said, "both baseball and _that_. But now we're just going to have meal here… I really miss your special recipes!"

"Great… come, come inside. I'll make you three something. Oh, sorry for not greeting you, Juudaime!" he bent down at Tsuna.

"No, no… please don't do that here…" Tsuna waved his hands while Gokudera carefully looked around to make sure that Belphegor-guy wasn't there.

Yamamoto's dad knew his son was involved in a mafia group, and he kept it secret from the others. Different from the other groups, this group led by Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't a bad one. They almost didn't do anything here in Japan. Maybe because the headquarter of the group was actually located in Italy.

"How's your business, Dad?" Yamamoto asked as he watched his dad struggling with the pan and pot.

"All good… but there was someone annoying came here two days ago. He looked homeless and poor so I offered him a job here. Yesterday a salary man hooked him up, but he punched the customer in the face! I immediately sent him out."

"Maybe he's not gay..." Yamamoto chuckled.

"He could tell me that from the beginning, so I won't made him a waiter."

"Maybe he didn't know what kind of bar this is."

"Nonsense. Right… all finished and ready…" Yamamoto's dad put the pot and the fried rice on the table. "Dig in!"

"Itadakimasu!"

^o^

Dino didn't search for the guy in the photo seriously. Half of his mind was about Hibari Kyouya. When could they meet again? He wanted to order his few men to look for that beautiful boy but he knew Romario would oppose this, saying that boy wasn't worth enough to get Dino's attention or that that boy didn't have anything to do with them.

Dino put his hands inside his pockets and started humming. A few girls in the street had been indiscreetly laying a glance at him but he stayed calm. It was not like he was used to that kind of interest. It was that he didn't even notice.

He was going to return to the car when someone collided his shoulder.

"Ow! That hurt—" Dino couldn't continue when he saw the one who bumped him.

Hibari didn't glance at him twice, instead, he continued running, turning left at the next turn over, to an empty street. Dino didn't plan to let this chance escape. He hurriedly ran after Hibari.

"Hey, Hibari Kyouya-san!!!" he shouted like never before.

Hibari turned his head for a split second, before accelerating.

"Hibari Kyouya-san! Wait! I wanna talk to you for a sec!" Hibari didn't answer, and just then Dino realized what was happening. A few people were chasing after his Hibari Kyouya. Those guys looked like part of yakuza. Maybe they wanted to catch Hibari? But why? There's no way Dino would let that happen!

"Hibari Kyouya-san, just keep going! I'll slow them down for you! Let's meet again somewhere when we have the chance!"

Hibari stopped as he digest what Dino meant. _Is he insane?_

Those yakuza guys arrived at Dino's place. Dino pulled out his whip and swung it around. Hibari felt relieved when he saw Dino could take care of himself, but then he was disappointed when somehow Dino's whip caught his own feet and made him fall with a loud sound.

"Is he stupid?"

Those thugs made their way fast. In just a short time, Dino's face couldn't be recognized anymore. Hibari knew it was more stupid than what that guy did for him, but he just couldn't let that man died in his place. He gritted his teeth and leapt forward, swinging both his tonfa-handling-arms.

"You fucking go die!!!" Hibari yelled, hitting anyone inside his hitting range. Dino tried hard to open his eyes and witness the fight but his old wound ached again, driving away his consciousness.

"Oi! Oi, you fucking imbecile! Wake up!!!"

"Hibari-san… sorry I couldn't do… much…"

"Don't die on my account you bastard!!!"

^o^

"Hibari-san!!!" he screamed.

"Dino-san, you've woken up?!" Tsuna's head poking up in his range of vision. "How do you feel? I heard Kusakabe-san's prisoner was the one bringing you to Romario-san."

"Ugh… where's this?"

"Kusakabe-gumi's headquarters," Gokudera answered from the corner of the room, where Yamamoto sat beside him with a full beam.

"Kusakabe's prisoner?" Dino rubbed the back of his head.

Dino pushed himself to sit down. The room was not very user-friendly. He could see spider webs in the corners and the dusty transparent curtain blocked the sun's light, making the room a bit poor-lighted. His bed was hard and he could feel some springs poking out his body in a few places. Dino wiped the sweat on his forehead while he tried to recollect what had happened to him.

"Right! I was… Romario!" he turned his face at his care taker. "What about Hibari-san? I met him last night, he was being chased…"

"Don't worry about him," Kusakabe's voice answered Dino's question. The door was suddenly opened and he walked into the room, followed by Hibari, wearing a yukata.

"Hibari… san…"

"Looks like you're okay," said Kusakabe. "According to him, you were the one helping him when my minions went too far. I thank you for that."

"Huh?" Dino glanced at Hibari, who averted his eyes on purpose.

"He's the one I'm looking for. My spouse-to-be. I think letting him free like this is not a good idea anymore, so I'm going to hold a ceremony soon to introduce him as my wife. I hope you'd like to come."

"What? What the…" Dino glanced at Hibari again. " Are you… you're saying that you're gonna marry him?!"

"Yes. Well, Dino-san, if you're healthy enough to talk, lets get to the meeting room to discuss about the merger. I'll wait for you in ten minutes." Then, Kusakabe grabbed Hibari's wrist and went out of the room. A soft clanking sound was heard from Hibari's direction. Kusakabe must had chained his feet.

Dino gawked at the door sadly. Romario placed his hand on Dino's shoulder. "I told you to forget him, Dino-sama."

^o^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Riiiight…

Author's note: I end it here. Originally I wanted to make this story longer but since I'm such an inexperienced and lazy writer, I'm afraid I'll just make things worse. Once again, sorry for the ooc-ness and my lack of language skill.

**Chapter 4**

**Fight**

After they signed the papers about the alliance, Dino walked along the serene corridors in Kusakabe-gumi's headquarter, looking for something but at the same time didn't wanna look for anything. The strike he got the day before made his life not meaningful anymore. That boy was going to marry the leader of the most known yakuza group in Japan, he bet stopping it would be nearly impossible.

"Dino Cavallone…?"

Dino turned back, and caught the glimpse of someone rushing away in another long corridor, separated from the path he was taking by the thin shoji door. In just a split second he knew who that was. Dino opened the sliding door and ran to catch up to him, but only after five meter running, he somehow tripped and fell with a loud sound.

Hibari stopped to look back, and see Dino had struck a strange pose on the floor. He sighed and ran back.

"Really… you fell on your own too, that night," he chuckled.

"Thanks…" Dino hastily tried to stand up by himself, but in the end he fell again, making an even stranger pose.

"Take my hand."

Dino blushed. The scene was too embarrassing it could kill him. He took Hibari's sticking hand and stood up safely.

"You can't be left all alone, huh? Marrying you could be a disaster. It's good that the one I'm marrying is Kusakabe."

Dino gaped at Hibari. That facial emotion changed. The beautiful face was now looked so sad and Dino didn't know what he had to do. People liked to judge his personality through his appearance alone. The truth was, he never once had a romantically relationship. He was as pure as a baby.

"Do you mean it?" Dino asked.

"Mean what?"

"The marrying Kusakabe-san part."

Hibari suddenly talked fierce, "Stop prying into my business. Mind your own problem!" and he fled away.

"Hey, Hibari Kyouya-san!" Dino tried to pursue him but he tripped again. This time Hibari didn't look back.

^o^

"Dino-sama," Romario said as he poured the tea into Dino's cup. They were at Tsuna's kitchen, waiting for the time to have lunch together with the cute Juudaime. Tsuna wasn't there at the moment to talk with his guardians about things that had happened recently, and thus left Dino alone with the butler. "We've finished our job here, it's time to go back to Italy."

Dino sighed. "I think I'll leave something important here."

"Of course, Dino-sama. I know how you feel about the tenth Vongola…"

"I'm not talking about him. He has his caretakers already. I'm talking about Hibari-san."

Romario scratched a sudden itch on his nose. "You and him aren't possible, Dino-sama. He's going to be Kusakabe-san's bride. There's nothing we can do about this, unless you want to destroy the alliance we've been pushing hard all this while."

Dino sipped his tea, and an idea rolled up in his mind. He stood up a bit abruptly, surprising Romario. "Ne, Romario… please tell Tsuna I'm not going to eat here for lunch, but I'll come back before dinner. If don't come up then, I'll come tomorrow."

And then, Dino flashed out of the room before Romario could ask him anything.

^o^

Dino's heart skipped a beat. This is the first time he ever did something ninja-ish like this, and without any member of his family in around. He repeated his positive thinking charm in his head since he came into the Kusakabe-gumi's headquarters. _I'll make it out easily, nothing's gonna go wrong_…

After thirty minutes of anxiety and ducking beyond the bushes, Dino finally found the room he had been searching for, and peeped into it through the dirty, carefully locked windows. After he made sure that no one nearby, he knocked gently, "Hibari-san!"

The said person was startled in the room and looked around. When he turned his head at the windows, he immediately bit his tongue to prevent a scream to escape his lips. He hurriedly open the lock.

"What are you doing?"

"Can… can I come in?"

"Why don't you ask to come through the door?"

"I came here quietly. Let me in first, I'll explain when I'm inside."

Hibari pulled Dino's stretched out hands. Hibari was unexpectedly strong that he could get Dino in without breaking a sweat. He locked the windows and closed the curtains.

"Thank God that old man put me in here, a room with solid walls and heavy doors. If we were in a room with paper walls, someone could spot you easily. Now, talk."

"Hibari-san, are your legs still cuffed?"

"Why?"

"Well, I brought an axe…" Dino took out an axe from his back. "Maybe it'll come in handy. Hibari-san, let's flee. I'll take you to Italy, no one will disturb us there."

Hibari crossed his arms. "What are you talking about?"

"I… I…" Dino gulped. He grabbed Hibari's hands and held it firmly. "Hibari-san… I… love you."

Hibari's stoic face didn't look convinced.

"Okay, stop the joke and get out of here. I don't want to be punished for something stupid like this."

"Wait, Hibari-san… I mean it. I… I love you… I fell in love with you at the first sight. Please, believe me!"

"Should I believe someone who signed a partnership with that bastard? You're all the same."

"No, I signed it because we need back ups for… the war with the other families. This is only because Kusakabe-gumi's the strongest mafia group in Japan."

"I don't care, I'm tired of all this mess. I've just settled all my feelings and wish for a steady life, and now you come to ruin everything. If you'd just told me sooner—" Hibari stopped and averted his eyes.

"If I told you sooner…?" Dino echoed. "What? Hibari-san? What would you do?"

Hibari didn't answer, and still refused to see at Dino's eyes. Dino touched Hibari's cheeks and directed them to face him. Hibari grasped Dino's wrists, but Dino leaned forward and landed a kiss on his lips. Hibari gasped in surprise. The kiss was warm, and Hibari felt his knees turned into jellies he almost fell. He lost all his energy and gave in when Dino demanded him to open his mouth. He let Dino untied his robes and touched various place on his body, but a sudden realization came into him.

"Mm… Dino-san… stop…"

Dino obeyed, and hastily moved back, just conscious about what he almost did. "I'm sorry, Hibari-san! I proceeded without your consent…"

Hibari blushed, but kept his cool. He quickly tidied up himself. "Give me that axe. If you want to continue, we have to find a better place. I don't want my first time to be inside this horrible room."

Dino was stunned.

"Do you mean…"

"Hand me that axe, we have to be fast. That bastard will come here to send me lunch in a few minutes."

"O-okay!"

^o^

The moment Kusakabe entered his prisoner's room, hew found nothing. The single bed in the corner stared at him without expression, and the windows were opened with force, the glasses scattered on the floor. He thought quickly. He didn't leave anything that could help Hibari to escape in this room, and there was no trace of blood on the glass. Hibari couldn't have used the chair or the small buffet because those things would give off loud sound.

Someone must have helped Hibari.

While listing some murder tools mentally, Kusakabe angrily kicked the door and stepped out. He had to do something fast.

^o^

"Dino-san?" Tsuna opened his door. And shrieked. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, DINO-SAN?!!!"

The night tide had fallen. Only the dim light from Tsuna's font lamp helped him to see Dino's wrecked face. Dino was unconscious on Hibari's back; blood was covering half of his head.

"He said to go here if we can't escape from this town," Hibari said. "You're Sawada Tsunayoshi, right? Could you let us come in?"

"O-of course…"

"Why were you screaming, Tenth?" Gokudera asked from the dining room. He saw through Tsuna's shoulder and jawdropped. "What is he doing here? Isn't he going to be married to Kusakabe tomorrow?"

"This fella here saved me," Hibari said. "But he got knocked down, so I ended up taking care of him."

"Oh, Dino-san took you out of there?" Yamamoto's head suddenly popped up behind Gokudera.

"First thing first, let's tend to Dino-san's wounds… take him to my room upstairs. Gokudera-kun, call Doctor Shamal!" Tsuna hopped up on the stairs two at once. "Are you hurt somewhere, Hibari-san?"

"Nah. I'm not a klutz like him."

"Well… he's more reliable than he looks, actually," Tsuna laughed.

"Sure he is."

Tsuna took a glimpse at the Hibari behind him. Was it his imagination… or Hibari was emitting a pinkish light around him?

A loud crack resonated through the walls from the front yard out of the blue. Gokudera and Yamamoto, as if they had been waiting for something like this, dashed to the sound source.

"Vongola's Tenth! Come out here, I know you're in there!" Kusakabe's voice yelled.

"What do you want from us?" Gokudera yelled back.

"Wait, Gokkun…" said Yamamoto.

"Gokkun?!" Gokudera snapped. Tsuna, not clear about what he had to do, instead of continue going upstairs, he pointed at his bedroom's direction, and Hibari nodded. Tsuna went out of the house. Kusakabe and his few fighters were surrounding the house.

"Tenth."

"You better not come out, Tsuna," Yamamoto shook his head.

"H-he called me, s-so I come out," Tsuna gulped.

Kusakabe crossed his arms. He glared at Tsuna, who was now trying hard to not back off.

"My prisoner has escaped again. And I'm sure he's here."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act fool. If you don't want to hand him back to me, our alliance will be terminated and I'll issue an aggression at your family."

"Wh-whaaat?!!"

"Are you threatening us?" Gokudera pulled out his bombs. A matchstick between his lips.

Yamamoto moved forward. "Even if you'll kill us all and our family members, we can't give that prisoner up because we don't have him. Go away before you wake all our neighbors."

"I'm not going out of here before I get my wife back."

"WHO IS YOUR WIFE?!!!" Hibari shouted from Tsuna's bedroom's window.

Kusakabe's face broke into a devilish smile. "There you are, Kyouya. Come down here or I'll eradicate the Vongola group."

"Hmph, even if you do that, you'll still not have me. I've decided. I don't want to marry you. I'd rather die than spending the rest of my life beside a stinky old man like you."

"Kyouya, have you forgotten?" Kusakabe sneered. "Your dad gave you to me as the payment of his debts. You've lived under my care for five years. Now is payback time."

"He's not my dad. You can do anything to him all you want. I'll even give you his address."

Kusakabe was out of ideas. "Stop this nonsense and get down here."

"No."

Dino made up an appearance. He coughed blood. "I will not give him to you. Because I'll give him happiness that you'll never be able to. Come, if you want him, then fight me, I'll place my life on the verge of death to get Hibari Kyouya-san with my own strength."

"What? But he's nothing without his family around, right?" Gokudera murmured.

Dino stood up on the window frame, and jumped… and landed unsafely on the bushes.

"Dino-san!"

"Why did he have to do that?!" Gokudera sighed. Dino tried to rise up but he fell again. And a savior came in the form of Romario.

"Dino-sama, there you are! Here, catch your whip!"

Dino stuck out his hand and hold the whip strongly. He wiped the blood that was coming out endlessly from the blood vessels above his eyes. Tsuna suddenly felt a different aura was emerging out of Dino's body, a powerful feeling suddenly overwhelmed him, and a sudden belief that Dino would win carved in his mind. Dino played with the tip of his whip.

"Let's go all out, Kusakabe-san. Only you and me, no one is to interfere. We'll finish everything here fair and square. If I win Hibari-san is mine and you won't break your promise to Vongola and Cavallone. How's that?"

"Then, If you lost, you'll never appear before me again and everything's back to how it was."

"Deal." Dino leaped forth.

^o^

**Five Years Later**

**an epilogue**

"Stop biting your nails… the flight was delayed due to bad weather, nothing's wrong with that," Reborn said.

"But it's too much late. Maybe there's a bird crashed into the cockpit's glass and the pilots lost control and…"

"Don't say bad omen, Tsuna," Yamamoto beamed.

"I still don't get it. Why do we have to welcome them here at the airport? They're the ones that's come here to make a greeting!" Gokudera pouted. Yamamoto hugged him from behind.

"They're our friends, aren't they, Gokkun?"

"I told you to stop with the nickname."

"Ah, here they come!" Reborn said.

Dino and Hibari walked out from the exit way, Romario and the other trailing them three steps behind. They were smiling happily. Dino was pulling two suitcases with both of his hands while Hibari was… carrying a little boy with two horns sticking out of his afro hair and wearing cow-like outfits. Tsuna was flabbergasted. One year they didn't meet and…

"Hi… Hibari-san… did you bear that child…?"

"No!"

Dino laughed heartily. "How could he? No, this boy is from Bovino family, Lambo Bovino. His family was all wiped out in the war with the Millefiores last year. Now we're taking care of him as his foster parents."

"How sad…" Yamamoto remarked.

"I'm no sad. I have a male mother!" Lambo replied, showing his little thumb. "I'm no ordinary!"

Hibari grumbled under his breath. "Stop saying I'm your male mother or I'll bite you to death, you shitty punk."

"Male mother… male mother…"

All of the, except Hibari, who fumed to the core of his heart, laughed.

Wish peaceful days like this will continue.

^o^


End file.
